ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
World's Finest: A Batman/Superman Movie (CDCAU)
World's Finest: A Batman/Superman Movie is a movie within the CDCAU. Cast *Nolan North as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Stephanie Sheh as Lois Lane *Clancy Brown as Alexander "Lex" Luthor *Mark Hamill as The Joker *Elizabeth Daily as Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Danny Trejo as Bane *Tara Strong as Mercy Graves Plot Lex Luthor goes throughout his day, he wakes up, eats breakfast, takes a jog, goes to the gym and walks home. However, everywhere he goes he sees Superman, and it is beginning to make him angry. That is until he reads an interview with Superman where Superman says that he has no political views, so no matter what side he or she is on, he will always be there for the President. Luthor smiles as he calls his assistant Mercy, telling her to call the press. Later, Lois Lane is reporting on a press conference held by Luthor. She lists off Luthor's good deeds including building multiple homeless centres, putting thief and murderer John Corben, AKA Metallo, behind bars and rebuilding Metropolis after an attack from the supervillain General Zod. During the conference, Luthor gives a speech saying that Metropolis has had to deal with alien, supernatural and Meta-Human threats for too long, saying that he wants something to be done about it. Which is why he is running for President of the United States of America. It's then revealed Superman is watching the conference and as soon as Luthor announces his running for President he begins bending a peace of metal in anger. Batman then calls asking if Superman say the news, angrily replying he did. He goes on to say they can't let Lex become President, to which Batman agrees. A while later, Batman and Superman are thinking of ways to stop Luthor when Lois once begins reporting, revealing that Luthor has been kidnapped by the Joker. The two rush over, only for Luthor to burst out of the building with a defeated Joker, who is arrested. Both Batman and Superman have no clue what just happened, but Luthor simply says that they "weren't fast enough". Thanks to this, Luthor is now leading in the poles, much to his delight and Superman's anger. However, Superman is forced to put his anger aside when a meteorite as big as Pluto starts heading for Earth. Superman goes off to stop it while Batman tries to stop a run away train that is about to crash in to the Daily Planet. Superman grabs the meteorite and begins pushing it while Batman uses the Batmobile to try and stop the train. The situation becomes more and more intence until both heroes are screaming, but eventually they manage to save the day, with Superman throwing the meteorite in to the sun and Batman stopping the train dead in its tracks. The two are interviewed by many reporters. They give a short speech before talking about Luthor, saying that Luthor may seem like a good person, but in reality he is a monster who Superman has to deal with many times over. The next day, news papers come out with Batman and Superman's quote about Luthor being a monster, which Luthor reads, making him extremely angry. Due to the fact Superman is ruining his image, he decides to ruin Superman's, as he walks in to a room where he has Poison Ivy unconscious and being drained of her spores. More TBA